The Vampiric Code
by Vampiric Code
Summary: Varess a young vampire is caught in a middle of a war will she survive or will she meet the same fate as her parents.


I walked through the forest. Animals surrounded me. I never thought this day would come. This day was the day I would finally know who I was or who I would become. It was my 11 birthday. The day I had been waiting for since I was 4 years old and could comprehend why it was so special. There were many things I could become, the possibilities were endless. My rank and job and life and if I would go to the upper world were all chosen on this day.

You are probably wondering what kind of world I live in. Where I live. I am from the future the year 3510. You might think I should live with robots and that the future is awesome. Here is the reality it's not. I live in a world where everyday you have to fight for your survival. My parents died when I was 1. The government killed them. My parents were hiding something from them so they were killed. The only note I was left was this

The government is going to tell you I was killed. That is what they want you to think. I am really alive. I need to save you from what lies ahead. I know your future and it is not pretty. The government will try to kill you. Be strong for us.

Signed,

Vladimir and Michellek

You can't read the above language. It is the language of my people. I will insert a code in here so you can read. I have a separate journal that will hold all things like that. The last words are Vladimir and Michellek. They are my parents.

Vladimir is a vampiric name. Michellek is an uncommon vampiric name. They are both vampires. My mom is only a half-vampire. I am a 3/4 vampire. I walk in the day and night. Some people think that vampires will die in the light or sparkle. They will die in the light. I don't go into the light. During the day it is dark, I live underground.

The War had just ended in 3500. It was the war between Humans and Mythical Creatures. In specific werewolves and vampires were the Mystical Creatures. Humans were the Humans. It had been going on for 500 years, the longest war ever.

Back to me I got sidetracked for a bit. The bell rung. I had to get the center of the city. I ran towards the center. It was more like flying though. I jumped up and I had wings coming out of my back. I made it to the center of the city in record time 6 minutes and 46 seconds.

Running to the center of the city onto a platform I just barely made it. My people were all gathered around the platform. There eyes were all focused on my. The leader of the people, Vladis, looked at me. He said, "Finally the young 3 quarter joins us." Let me explain another thing they call me 3 quarters. Almost no one calls me by my real name, Varess.

Vladis is my half brother through my mother though his father never told him that. We share a mother. I always want to just tell him, as I know he knows that we are alike somehow. Almost all vampires look different I look like him. We have the same white skin. Our skin is somehow see through yet it is dark. Our mother is partially African. We are both unusually skinny and our hair is jet black yet our eyebrows are gray. Our eyes are not very skinny like other vampires they are like humans. More like an oval. Our eyes are brown near the pupil if you look at them straight on it has this gold tinge like a dogs can. Not that I think I'm a dog of course or Vladis.

Well all that time I had been thinking of that Vladis had been waiting for my answer. I looked at him once and then could tell I did not realize what he had been doing. "I'm on time. So no need to comment on that,' I said. Vladis smiled one fake smile. No one except his father and me dared speak to him like that. If one of the other vampires spoke to him like that, they would disappear and never be seen again. I told you I was special.

"Well. I have talked to my advisors and we have decided. Well mostly they have decided that the following things will be happening from tomorrow on forward. And this official decree will be hung up in my office like all the others are. The decree will be magnetized so everyone can see," Vladis said. Then I looked at it. Well the number was what it was because he only started calling it that a while ago

_Official Degree 1000_

_From this Day May 15__th_

_I Declare that Varess "The Young 3 Quarters" will be as this life is declared_

_Upper World: Yes_

_Position: Leader's Assistant_

_Rank: 1__st__ Assistant _

My mouth was gaping open. I got to go to the Upper World which was a rare thing. Even rarer was becoming a 1st assistant. They only select usually one every 100 years since vampires live about 200 and once we are that age we get old a feebler. When we got to be 100 we were demoted to 2nd or 3rd assistant. Those were high assistants to it only went down to 3rd. The rest were merely assistants. But I was first.


End file.
